Darkar Chronicles: Trial by Combat
by godisme
Summary: An alternate Universe in which a certain wanderer of many worlds invites another Wanderer to stand for a man framed for a Crime he didn't commit


Darkar Chronicles: Trial by Combat

King's landing dungeons… Tyrion Lannister was waiting in the dungeons he would have his trial by combat tomorrow; his family had turned against him for a crime that he did not commit; as much as his Father Tywin loved to think it was him; however the plot was someone else's Joffrey may have been a shit; but he was family and as much as he hated to admit it he wouldn't have been able to bring himself to kill him; but here he was in the dungeons without a champion and up against the Mountain; Bronn had refused to be his Champion and Jaime had betrayed him dearly so that left him with nobody at present to stand as his champion and barring a miracle by the Seven he had no idea where one would come from.

As he was about to sleep he heard knocking on his cell bar. "Go away, visiting hours are over" Tyrion replied.

"Nice you are actually here good; Tyrion Lannister, how the mighty have fallen; I have been all over King's Landing with all the craziness that has occurred since old Ned Stark was beheaded shame he was good man; I don't blame you for it; I blame your idiot nephew who is now fortunately dead" a man replied, Tyrion got up and came to the figure who wore a dark cloak but had a golden staff and he could see a hint of gold under his cloak.

"Yes and most of the court would have you believe I'm the reason he is dead" Tyrion replied.

"Something which clearly isn't the case; I was there when Ned Stark was betrayed, wasn't able to do a thing to stop him from accepting the aid of that snake Baelish; Littlefinger indeed, the man is poison, rotten thru and thru but as smart as he is he isn't clever enough to fool me; he is the reason Joffrey's dead but not him alone, the Queen of Thorns has her part in this or I'm a horse" The man replied. "But pardon my manners: I'm Erasiel, Erasiel Darkar; of the house of the same name; a very prestigious and powerful house from well far, far, away" the man introduced throwing back his cloak. "Look Tyrion Lannister, I'm no friend to your house, in fact I don't like any of your reliatives apart from Tommen and Myrcella, this world is too innocent for children like them. you and I have much in common: we come from powerful and prestigious houses, we both have an apprication for fine wines and good books and well we both love to bed whores; but I'm a man of Order and Justice: and what I see is a great injustice a man blamed for a crime he didn't commit, a man who has a great many things ahead of him if only he can find a champion for his duel" Erasiel explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Tyrion replied.

"If I was your enemy you and I wouldn't be speaking in fact you would be dead; quite dead in fact; no consider me a man trying to help you: a Good Samaritan if you will" Erasiel replied.

"A what?" Tyrion replied.

"Someone who helps people in need and asks nothing in return; I stand to gain a lot in you being alive; for one thing it would humiliate Tywin Lannister for one, he's a dead man walking right now anyway; it would punish the Mountain who we both know is a mad dog needing to be put down, and it would help the rightful ruler gain the throne; if you know what I mean" Erasiel replied.

"You speak of the tails from the east: of fire and blood, of dragons that live once more?" Tyrion replied.

"Yes and when you are free take the best ship to Essos possible; if you can't get to Meeren try Astapor or Qarth; or at the very least Volantis" Erasiel replied.

"You speak as if you are going to break me out of prison" Tyrion remarked.

"Not the case: no I will provide for you a champion; he's known as the Worldwalker; he travels the lands in search of worthy opponents; trust me I've met him before and I am on good terms; he'll come quickly and be there tomorrow morning" Erasiel replied.

"How do I know you are telling the truth" Tyrion remarked the whole thing sounded like Snarks and Grumpkins to him.

"You don't you have my word, besides remember I'm not doing this for you; I'm doing this make Tywin Lannister look like an idiot in front of the realm and get rid of a mad dog that has killed people for too long" Erasiel replied.

The Following morning a strange ship moored in the harbor, on border were tall fierce men clad in armor with markings of unknown language; the most prominent was black star like cross on their flag: from the ship came two people one a figure with a golden staff and fine clothing the other a towering giant of a man clad in red-black armor with a massive sheld, he wore no helmet and had red hair and proud beard, his armor was decorated with a trophy rack that displayed the many skull of his previous challenges. They arrived shortly at the place where the trail was being held. "Where now is your champion Tyrion Lannister, delay any longer and you will have to face your opponent yourself" an official stated.

"HALT!" A voice shouted. "Tyrion's champion has arrived; representing the accused in his trail of Combat is one of the mightiest warriors of all time; he has travelled far and across many lands seeking and slaying worthy opponents; once he was a great warrior chief who had won a great victory against his tribal enemy; he then drank one too many drinks of ale and proclaimed to his gods that he could defeat any enemy in his world or any world; and his gods replied by making him fight for the rest of his days; he has slain many a mighty foe; proven his worth time and time again and wandered far and wide across many lands in search of enemies his gods decree he must kill: put up your hands and applaud: Wulfric the Wanderer!" Erasiel declared.

"This is an outrage; a foreigner cannot fight a person's trial by combat" Tywin declared.

"Actually Lord Tywin that is actually permissible anyone who offers to fight his battle for him can do so" the Official replied.

"Enough of this: where is the man I'll be fighting: I am Wulfric of the Sarl; my Gods call me to kill the mightiest of opponent where is my opponent that I may cleave his head off and offer it to Khorne Lord of Skulls!" Wulfric remarked.

"That would be him: Ser Gregor Clegane the Mountain who rides" Tyrion stated pointing at the Mountain who towered in imposing full plate and wielded a greatsword one handed.

"Oh him; I'll deal with him: Mountain eh!" Wulfric replied and approached the Mountain with Sword of Torvald drawn and his shield at the ready. "Man eh! This is no Man he is a mut! A Welp! He's no warrior; a Dog, nothing more then a beast thrown at children and woman and allowed to rip them to shreds; he has no honor; his loyalty is not that of a hound but of a rat, he murdered his father; raped and killed his own mother; took his sister at 6 years of age and raped her and then when he was done he threw her from a rampart like she was nothing but the core of an apple, he shoved his younger brothers face into a fucking fire: this is no man he is a dog, a rabbid dog needing to be put down: you're no Mountain you're a fucking molehill!" Wulfric insulted, in perfect common, the gift of Tongue gave him all the info he needed to make the right insult.

The Mountain roared and charged towards Wulfric who simply laughed and locked blades with him, their swords clashed but Wulfric had faced more serious opponents, there was no technique in the man, purely raw power put into a blade, be as that may have been it didn't stop Wulfric from playing with the man and jeering him with more insults, calling him a number of colorful insults, then he snapped Gregor's sword with a well-placed slash, the magical Sword of Torvald was unscathed by the blow which shocked the crowd, what shocked him even more was that Wulfric tossed the blade aside and shield as well then punched thru the solid plate armor of his opponent yanked off his helm and smashed it beneath his boots all the while having the Mountain's fists try to reach for his throat, Wulfric grabbed the hands of the Mountain and smashed them to a pulp; to agony of the Mountain; who howled the howl of a dying dog; Wulfric silenced his howls and pulled off the Mountain's head. "SO IT IS DONE! Another Skull for the Blood God's Skull throne; more blood to feed his thirst! I stand triumphant! I Wulfric of the Sarl Tribe: Wulfric the Wanderer, the World-Walker, Slayer of many foes: Any of man of you brave enough to face me in battle!?" Wulfric boasted holding the mountain's head aloft in one hand and his blade in another.

"As much as it pains me to say this: Tyrion Lannister, you are a free man" Tywin stated.

"You should have allowed me to fight him" Jaime remarked.

"And lose my firstborn son: no!" Tywin stated.

"And what do I see up there: a Lordling Prince: a Lion who thinks his claws are stained in blood he thinks wrong; well Blood is blood: and for him it warms his blood: especially with one so close: You Jaime Lannister: Finest Swordsmen in the Land, Kingslayer, HA! What I see is an arrogant prince who plays at being a knight and who had 14 years to make a right; you failed your son now he lies dead from poison wine; a brat you should raised yourself: You're a fool, you're a craven; you're a disgrace to your house and your faith Kingslayer: In fact now your itching for the warming touch of your sister you Coxfither!" Wulfric insulted, to Tywin's shock Jaime leapt into the arena with sword drawn charging right towards Wulfric with a face of pure hatred: Wulfric laughed and sidestepped him then locked blades, this boy was a more worthy opponent but none could match his skill with the blade; this boy's soul and skull would be offered to Khorne as a boon; Jaime's sword shattered after a barrage of flurries and strikes and he was quickly bisected and then beheaded by Wulfric to the screams of the audience the loudest being those of Cersei Lannister, Tywin dropped dead of a heart-attack. "Yet another falls to my blade: send forth your own; come I can kill any man of sharp blade in this city" Wulfric stated, no one else stepped forward to challenge him, Wulfric turned towards Erasiel and Tyrion after placing the heads of Jaime and the Mountain atop his rack of skulls and collecting his shield. "That was a worthy fight: a Trail by Combat, ha! Those two were worthy sacrifices to Khorne; you Tyrion Lannister are free to go where ever the Gods want you to go: Thanks Darkar my friend: you were right the gods will certainly enjoy these offerings: farewell" Wulfric declared and left them.

"You're a free man Tyrion, use that freedom wisely, freedom is something that once lost requires blood to reclaim" Erasiel advised Tyrion.

"And what are you going to do, the Realm is in even more Chaos what with my father and brother dead; what's next on your agenda?" Tyrion asked.

"Getting back at Baelish for his treachery; mockingbird may be his sigil but the Phoenix rules the skies! I will see him die but before that I will see him fly!" Erasiel proclaimed and turned into a large bird of purple and orange flame flying off with his staff in hand. "Better start believing in fairy tales Tyrion: you're in one!" Erasiel yelled in farewell, a large sack of gold appeared in Tyrion's hands.

"I had too many drinks didn't I and this is a dream?" Tyrion stated as Bronn walked up to him.

"Nay Tyrion it ain't unless we are having the same dream; well lets be off; you're a free man and still have money to pay me; where to now?" Bronn asked.

"To the East: to find the rightful Queen" Tyrion stated.

The End: For now!


End file.
